Complete
by MadamPoptart
Summary: This is the sequel to Hollow! This is the events after and this story will just be full of fluff and sweetness! Rated T for some language! Rating might change on events that happen! Pairings Sterek and a dash of Scisaac! ****BEFORE READING THIS YOU MUST READ HOLLOW*********
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Hollow! So if you haven't read Hollow, you can find it in my profile!**

* * *

><p>Stiles woke up to the sun shining in his eyes and the smell of bacon cooking downstairs. The events of last night hit him, Derek fricking Hale confessed his love for him and their mates bound forever. A smile spread across the teens face and he opened his eyes, he was in Derek's room but there was no Derek. Stiles yawned looking around puzzled; he rubbed the back of his neck getting up. He was wearing Derek's shirt it was big on him but he felt cozy and his boxers. He opened the door, walking down the hall towards the stairs, hearing the shouts of the pack fighting over who should get the most bacon. Stiles grinned walking down the stairs.<p>

"Derek! Shouldn't the lady get the most bacon" Erica asked her alpha who was cooking more bacon.

"No! I was the first one in his pack so I should obviously should get more bacon" Isaac argued, Derek rolling his eyes.

"Not uh, I've known him longer and his mates best friend so I should get more bacon!" Scott fought

"No but I'm mate so I get the bacon" Stiles said grabbing the plate of bacon and shoving it into his mouth

"That not fair!" Erica exclaimed

"Fair or not the bacons mine" Stiles said with a mouthful of bacon. Derek just chuckled and smiled at his mate.

"Derek, that's not fair" Scott whined and Derek just looked at him.

"It seems fair to me" Derek shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee while Stiles grinned stupidly at him. Stiles spit out his tongue at the pouting werewolves, walking over to Derek.

"Morning" Stiles said, grinning like a loser. Derek smiled back, wrapping an arm around the teen's waist pulling him closer.

"Morning" Derek murmured before capturing the teen's lips, there was a mixture of awes and groans. Derek pulled back, glaring at them while Stiles blushed.

"Not in front of me" Scott exclaimed

"This is pay back always watching you and Isaac suck face all the fucking time" Stiles argued and pointing at his best friend and his mate. Isaac blushed looking down while Scott just grinned sheepishly.

"Finally!" Lydia exclaimed walking in "I swear to god that took too long!" Stiles grinned at the red head and Derek rolled his groaned

"Have you ever heard on knocking?" Derek grumbled

"What's the point in knocking if I have a key?" Lydia said, flipping her hair out of her face.

"Who gave Lydia a key?" Derek asked with a frown on his face

"I did" Stiles stated and Derek looked at him with a frown that didn't reach his eyes.

"Why?" Derek asked crossing his arms over his chest, looking down at the teen with fond eyes

"She's part of the pack! You know being a banshee and all" Stiles replied stepping closer to the Alpha.

"Wait let me get my camera!" Erica exclaimed jumping from her seat and rushing to her room for the camera.

"What is the big bad wolf going to do?" Stiles challenged and Derek stepped closer as well his arms falling to his sides. Derek smirked before poking the teen's side making him burst into laughter, as he tried to escape the tickling. Derek just smiled ticking the teen and keeping him from escaping.

"Scott" Stiles said between giggles "Help" Stiles howled in laughter, squirming, tears sliding down his face from laughing so hard. Scott just shook his head laughing at him to

"No way man, you took the bacon" Scott laughed with a smile on his face. Erica rushed back downstairs snapping pictures of the two without the flash, a smile on her face.

Even though Stiles was being tickled to death by his mate he felt..

_Complete_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please be honest! RXR!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews lovelies! Shall we get back to the story…**

* * *

><p>Derek stopped tickling the teen after a while as Stiles gasped for air, Derek turned back to making bacon and pancakes with a smirk on his face.<p>

"Traitors" Stiles muttered pointing at the pack with a scowl that didn't reach his eyes.

"Dude leave the scowling to Derek you, it looks like your pouting" Scott remarked with a chuckle.

"I second that motion" Erica added raising her hand with a smirk.

"You guys suck" Stiles whined hoping on the counter watching Derek cook.

"We aren't the only ones that **suck** Stiles" Lydia remarked winking and Stiles face flushed and Derek just ignored her.

"Where were you when Derek was all Hollow man? You couldn't think to you know come help?" Stiles asked

"I was shopping, duh" Lydia said flipping her hair and sitting on the chair next to Erica. The entire pack rolled their eyes and Lydia just examined her nails. Stiles frowned at her before trying to take a piece of bacon from Derek.

"Hey! You don't get any more bacon!" Erica exclaimed rushing over to the counter.

"Oh but I do" Stiles said putting a piece of bacon into his mouth, Erica crossed her and looked at Derek.

"Share it" Derek simply replied turning back to pouring pancake mix on the pan. Stiles grumbled before handing the plate to Erica who took it back to the table to be eaten up by the pack.

"Put chocolate chips it in" Stiles asked "Please"

"Alright" Derek gave in before going to the fridge and taking out chocolate chips, opening them with his claws he sprinkled them on to the pancakes.

"Happy" Derek asked a hint of a smile and Stiles nodded with a growing smile

"Very" Stiles said wrapping his arms around Derek's neck pulling him into a sweet kiss. Derek smiled into the kiss, placing his hands on the teen's hips. The pulled back resting their foreheads against each other. Derek smile and Stiles returned the smile. "Very happy actually"

"The food is going to burn" Derek commented and Stiles shrugged

"Oh well" Stiles said kissing him again. Derek pulled back giving him a quick peck before flipping the pancakes and putting them on a plate for the rest of the pack. Stiles pouted a bit before hopping down and sitting in the chair that was next to the end chair where Derek sat down with his coffee and the pancakes.

"Looks good" Boyd commented eyeing the pancakes with hungry eyes.

"Good looking and can cook, damn Stiles you know how to choose em" Lydia said taking a bite out of her chocolate pancake and Stiles beamed at her, putting a pancake on his plate.

"I know" Stiles murmured smiling at his mate who smiled back.

"Thanks Derek" Boyd said politely and Derek nodded with a smile towards Boyd.

"Yeah thanks Derek for letting Stiles eat all the bacon" Scott muttered

"Not all of it most of it" Stiles corrected

"Thanks" Isaac said with a mouthful of pancakes, Scott wiped his mouth Isaacs mouth with a smile earning a blush from Isaac.

"We should do this more often" Stiles stated and Erica looked at him

"Oh we do this every morning before school but I agree that we should have the entire pack for breakfast" Erica commented

"What?" Stiles asked "And I wasn't invited"

"You don't live here" Peter said walking in and sitting down at the table.

"You can come if you want" Derek stated, looking at Stiles before sipping his coffee.

"Oh I'm sooooo coming over for breakfast" Stiles declared, with a smile at Derek that quickly turned into a grin as he got an idea. "We should have pack night!" Stiles exclaimed flailing almost falling off his chair before Derek caught him.

"Pack night?" Derek asked

"Yeah!" Stiles exclaimed nodding "After school every Friday we could all come here, have pizza and sleep over. Then in the morning you can make breakfast!"

"Let's do it!" Scott exclaimed, looking like an excited puppy. Derek looked at his pack members who were all agreeing

"Sounds fun to me!" Isaac agreed

"We could watch movies and play games!" Erica exclaimed excitedly. Derek looked at Boyd

"I think it will be fun" He said with a smile. Derek looked at Lydia expecting a 'If I'm not too busy or a no'

"As long as I get a bed" Lydia agreed to Derek's surprise, he looked over at Peter.

"It could be just like old times right Derek" Peter encouraged with a sad smile. Stiles turned his head to Derek, giving him a hopeful look.

"Only if you clean up after yourselves" Derek declared and the pack cheered. In a way Derek liked the idea of it all, it reminded him of the time he spent with his family. As long as he had Stiles with him he would always feel…

_Complete_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please RXR! Yes this will have many chapters and it will all be fluff and sweetness! This isn't the end, I don't know how long it's going to be but I will be updating every day. Like I've done with Hollow! So just keep telling me your thoughts and I'll keep writing! Later lovelies! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for updating late, too much homework so little time! Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of breakfast discussing the pack nights and dates. Derek decided to go shower, when they started talking about puppy piles. Derek sighed opening his door to his bedroom that leads into his own bathroom. The room was designed like his parents; he did use the same blueprints for this house as the old Hale house.<p>

"Leaving so soon?" Stiles asked from the doorway and Derek turned around with raised eyebrows.

"No, I'm showering Stiles, it's something people do to get clean" Derek remarked his lips twitching with a smile.

"Don't be such a sourwolf" Stiles said moving closer to the brooding werewolf.

"Don't call me that" Derek growled half heartily, his lips turning up slightly as he moved closer crossing his arms.

"You like it" Stiles teased moving closer to the Alpha.

"Yeah?" Derek asked smiling slightly, his eyes playful. Stiles only beamed back at him.

"Yeah" Stiles confirmed before pressing his lips onto Derek's. Derek's arms slid around the teen's waist, while Stiles arms wrapped around the werewolf's broad shoulders. Stiles pulled away for breath and Derek rested their foreheads together.

"I love you sourwolf" Stiles whispered looking into the wolf's hazel eyes, a smile spread across Derek's face.

"I love you to" Derek whispered back against the teens lips, their lips connected once again. The kiss was soft and sweet before Derek nipped at the teen's lower lip. Stiles yelped before opening his mouth for Derek's tongue to explore. After a heavy make out session that ended in Stiles pressed against the wall. They pulled back for breath.

"How about that shower?" Stiles asked with a suggestive smile and Derek sighed nuzzling the teen.

"You're underage" Derek murmured, Stiles let out a groan and Derek just took calm breaths of the teens scent.

"So, it's not like anyone will know" Stiles persuaded and Derek shook his head.

"I will" Derek countered "So will all werewolves" Stiles rolled his eyes sighing dramatically.

"That's not fair, Erica and Boyd have done it" Stiles whined

"Yeah but Erica and Boyd aren't 6 years apart" Derek said pressing his nose against the teens neck.

"Your reasons suck" Stiles complained "Everyone gets to lose their virginity at 16 and 17 but Stiles has to wait till he is 18, it's not fair" Stiles stated resting his head on Derek's shoulder.

"Again not the same Stiles" Derek repeated "Trust me I want to, it's killing me not to claim you" Stiles lifted his head in surprise and a blush crept on his face.

"Really?" Stiles asked "It's not because you got stuck with an unattractive hyper active teenager" Derek snorted and pulled back to look Stiles in the eyes.

"Out of everyone in this world, the only one I look at is you" Derek declared hazel eyes staring straight into amber ones. Stiles felt all fluttery inside and warmth spread through his chest before he locked lips with the werewolf again. The result of today only made, both Stiles and Derek feel…

_Complete_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Give me thoughts! I'm so sorry for updating at 12am but I've had a busy schedule between Soccer practice and homework it's too much! <strong>

**Also what did you think of tonight's episode, personally I just died a little inside every minute of it. **

**Remember an hour before the show #MoreSterek! **

**Don't forget to vote for your favorite ship! –**

/valentines-shipping-poll-round-2/6404

**Later Lovelies! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I've been having massive headaches and I still have one. I want to thank all of you for reviewing! Yes, I do accept constrictive criticism!**

* * *

><p>Derek made Stiles get out of his bedroom before showering. So Stiles hung out with Scott, in Isaac's room.<p>

"Underage?" Scott asked shooting a zombie on the screen.

"Yeah, its stupid" Stiles muttered throwing a grenade at a group of the undead

"No, Derek's right" Isaac agreed stabbing a zombie breaking down the barrier.

"How would you feel, if Scott didn't have sex with you till you were 18?" Stiles asked with a glare

"Stiles we haven't even had sex yet, so I don't know" Isaac replied

"We only got together last night" Scott stated "Derek and you have been dating for 24 hours and you're already trying to jump his bones Dude" Stiles rolled his eyes, shooting Scott in the video game

"Dude!" Scott exclaimed "So not cool" Stiles smirked at him and Scott frowned back. Boyd came in with soda, followed by Erica with chips.

"Ha Scott you died my turn!" Erica exclaiming taking the controller from Scotts hands. She pushed the beta out of his bean bag; he fell on the floor with a huff.

"No fair" Scott grumbled and Isaac chuckled.

"Rules are rules" Erica stated and Stiles nodded.

"You guys are the worst" Scott grumbled going to sit on Isaac's bed, grabbing a soda.

"Why does the X-box have to be in my room again?" Isaac asked

"Because Scott brought it over" Boyd replied eating a potato chip. "So he put it in your room" Lydia walked in sitting on the bed next to Scott, she had a bowl of M&M's in her hand.

"Right" Isaac nodded

Meanwhile Derek had gotten out of the shower and dressed. When Peter knocked on the door and Derek went to the door opening it

"What do you want?" He asked

"What I need a reason to come talk to my nephew?" Peter asked with mock offense.

"Yes" Derek replied

"So cruel" Peter said acting distressed and Derek rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to say, you should go see them" Derek froze at the words "They can hear us when we talk to them, they're watching"

"I know" Derek mumbled deflating "It's not the same though" Peter nodded sitting on of the edge of the bed with his nephew. "Why are you acting so nice?"

"Cause I came to realize that you're my only family left so I want to stick by you" Peter said thoughtfully "You know Talia would have loved Stiles" Derek chuckled and nodded

"Yeah Laura would have to" Derek whispered the last part, both men fell silent

"I can bring her back" Peter stated "I came back so can she" Derek looked up at his uncle.

"How?" Derek asked looking determined, honestly Derek just wanted his sister back, and Laura, Cora and him were very close losing both was horrible.

_Complete_

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? There will be more fluff in the next chapter but like I said I'm sick so meh! I'm so sorry for not updating! I'll be updating as muchsoon as I can! RXR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your reviews! I hoped you liked the last chapter! Shall we continue with the story!**

* * *

><p>"If she hasn't been dead over a year a witch can bring her back, since we don't have a proper moon" Peter said and Derek glared at him<p>

"There's always a catch" Derek muttered and Peter shook his head

"No catch, Derek I just want our family back" Peter declared

"I'm not wasting my time on you" Derek uttered walking out of the room. He went down the stairs opening the door, Erica ran down the stairs with a question mark on her face.

"Where are you going?" She asked an empty chip bag in her hand

"For a run" Derek replied closing the door behind him as he left. Derek broke out into a sprint he, sprinted all the way to Beacon Hills cemetery, slowing down at the Hale tombstones. He knelt at his the stone reading_ Laura Hale_. He ran his hands over the writing bowing his hand

"I should have went back with you" Derek mumbled "I should have saved you" Derek sighed

"I have a mate now, Stiles Stilinski the one you helped find his mother in the mall" Derek chuckled "I wish you could see him now" Derek looked down at his hands "I wish you could all meet him now" Derek looked at the tombstones next Laura's.

Erica came back up with an unopened bag of chips and sat down.

"Derek just left" Erica remarked, grabbing the controller from Scott again.

"Why?" Stiles asked

"He said he was going for a run" Erica replied, Stiles sighed

"Yea but why?" Stiles asked again and Erica shrugged

"I don't know but he looked really mad" She replied and Stiles flailed his arms

"You let him leave when he was fuming!" Stiles exclaimed "What if he acts stupid and gets shot by a hunter? What if he hurts someone? What if he gets lost? What if he's hurt? What if he needed someone to talk to? What if someone is after him?" Stiles rambled and Scott laid his hand on his best friends shoulder

"Bro, you need Adderall" Scott said, Stiles glared at him with no heat.

"Leave him" Peter remarked from the doorway "He needs time" Stiles turned his glare at him

"Why should we trust you?" Stiles snapped

"Because I'm here to help" Peter replied

"Help kill Derek so you can be Alpha?" Stiles snapped again, he was so filled with rage with no real reason. He looked over at the pack who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Dude your fuming" Scott remarked

"He's mad because Derek is" Peter clarified "It's the bond they share, it will get worse when its complete"

"Complete?" Stiles asked

"Yea when he claims you" Isaac replied shrugging

"What? How do you know?" Stiles questioned

"I asked him about it" Isaac replied blushing slightly, earning a smile from Scott.

"What is claiming?" Stiles asked confused, Erica rolled her eyes

"Sex, he'll bite you during sex, making you his" Erica explained

"Why does everyone have so much more information about this than me?" Stiles asked

"Because we've all asked him about it before" Boyd answered

"All you did was ask?" Stiles asked and the three of them nodded. "Oh well I'll remember to just ask next time"

"I should ask" Scott mumbled to himself.

"I'm going to find him" Stiles declared standing up "Alone or not"

"If we stay, Derek gets mad" Erica pondered aloud

"But if we go, Derek gets mad" Isaac stated

"There is no good outcome is there" Boyd sighed

"Let's go" Scott groaned getting up to follow his best friend. The pack all shuffled out of the room after their "Pack Mama".

"So they follow" Stiles pondered

"We can't let mom get hurt" Isaac said nudging Stiles grabbing his coat

"You never know what could get daddy" Erica stated with a smile and Stiles stopped and stared for a moment.

"Mom?" Stiles mumbled "What?"

"Your pack Mama and Derek is Dad duh" Scott stated "Even I knew that come on"

"Shut up Scott" Stiles snapped, making Scott flinch "Sorry, I didn't mean to"

"It's okay" Scott said "I understand the whole bond thing" Scott shrugged. They all got in their cars in search of their alpha. Scott, Isaac and Stiles went in the jeep and Boyd and Erica went on foot.

"I have an idea where he might be, it's just a feeling" Stiles stated turning out of the driveway.

"Where?" Scott asked buckling his seat belt

"Beacon Hills Cemetery" Stiles stated looking at the road ahead. As Stiles drove to the cemetery that he knew so well from spending so many nights crying by her tombstone he wonder by to what it's going to be like when Derek to claims him. One word came to mind,

_Complete_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please RXR!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews! When you guys read and review, it helps me know if I'm taking the story in the right direction! So, if you would RXR, it would be much appreciated! Let us get to the story shall we…**

* * *

><p>"It's all my fault and I was helpless" Derek sighed resting his hand on his sisters tombstone. "I'm so sorry, my wouldn't be happy if I messed with the dead would she?" Derek chuckled. <em>Laura sat on her tombstone looking down at her brother with sad eyes "It's not your fault Derek, It never was" Laura whispered but to no avail, Derek couldn't hear or see her. "Mom would kill you if you brought me back, Don't listen to Peter" Laura begged.<em>

"I know you can hear me" Derek mumbled "but I can't hear you" Derek looked down at his hands again. "I wish you could meet my pack"

"_I've watched them" Laura replied tears filling her eyes "You're good for them"_

"Remember when we were in New York" Derek uttered tears filling his eyes "It was the anniversary of the fire"

"You bought ice cream and we went through the family photo albums" Derek wiped a tear sliding down his face. "I miss them and you"

"_I remember" Laura sighed tears slipping down her face_ _"I miss you to Derek" _

"Tomorrow's the anniversary, it will be the first without you" Derek let more tears slip down his face, silently crying. _Laura rested a hand on her brother's shoulder, seeing the entire family crowded around Derek, touching him tears slipping down their faces. _

Stiles was stopped at a light when the wave of sadness hit him. He bowed his head, tears slipping down his face.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked putting a hand on his best friends shoulder, Stiles looked up at him

"He's sad" Stiles stated wiping tears "Really sad"

"About what?" Scott asked and Isaac head shot up

"What's todays date?" Isaac questioned

"November 7th" Scott replied

"'Tomorrow is the anniversary of the fire" Stiles answered before Isaac.

"Whatever Peter said to Derek, must have been linked to the family" Isaac stated, Stiles ran his hands through his hair before stepping on the gas. Stiles drove way over the speed limit, racing towards the cemetery.

"_Mom is there anything you can do" Laura pleaded with her mother looking at her broken brother and her mother shook her head slowly. She watched her son with sad brown eyes._

"_I can't but his mate can" Taila replied "Derek ran away so no one could see him, he is just like your father" Talia stroked her sons face, but he couldn't feel it. "I'm so sorry Derek"_

Derek sat down leaning against his sister's tombstone, crying without sound.

_Talia exchanged looks with her family and they all let their eyes glow as they howled for Derek. This was the only way Derek would be able to hear them._

Derek looked up hearing the howl, it was distant and sounded more like the wind then anything but he still could hear his family in there.

_Complete_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Tell me your thoughts!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your reviews! I know we've been lacking in the fluff but its back this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Stiles pulled into the cemetery, jumping out of his car and running. He ran, to the Hale head stones, finding his mate leaning against one. Tears streaked down his face, he was looking down at his hands.<p>

"Derek!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his arms around the alpha. Derek looked up,

"Stiles" He croaked and pulled the teen close to him, in need of comfort. He pulled the teen onto his lap, hugging him like it was his lifeline.

"It's okay Derek, I'm here" Stiles breathed stroking the shaking wolf's hair. Derek stopped crying and felt better, as he breathed in Stiles scent. Stiles relaxed when he felt Derek calm down.

"I heard them" Derek mumbled "They howled" Stiles nodded

"I know Derek I know" Stiles soothed. Derek relaxed resting his head on Stiles shoulder, his nose in his neck breathing his scent.

"I'm sorry" Derek murmured, into the teens neck

"It's okay Derek, even a big guy like you needs to cry once in a while" Stiles smiled and Derek chuckled a bit. Scott and Isaac looked at them from a far getting a nod from Stiles they headed home on foot.

"Let's get home" Stiles mumbled with a smile "I'll make hot chocolate" Stiles offered and Derek smiled.

"Alright" He said getting up with his mate. Stiles took his hand and led him to the jeep, Derek let Stiles lead him to the keep looking back at the graves before turning his back.

Stiles made them both hot chocolate and now they were sitting in Derek big bed drink hot chocolate and watching "Howl's moving castle"

"But why is she old?" Derek asked confused

"Because the witch of the waste cast a spell on her" Stiles explained

"Why did she do that?" Derek asked

"If you watch the movie maybe you'll find out" Stiles exclaimed and Derek shrugged

"It's confusing" Derek stated

"How?" Stiles asked, eye twitching

"Why would the fat lady-" "The witch of the waste" "Cast a spell on the brunette" "Sophie" "Because the blond guy saved her" "Howl" Stiles corrected Derek as he spoke

"She was jealous and a bitch just watch the movie and shut up" Stiles sighed and Derek chuckled.

"It still doesn't make sense" Derek mumbled and Stiles put a hand over his mouth

"Shh, watch the movie" Stiles instructed and Derek grumbled watching the animation. Stiles curled back into Derek's side, watching the movie happily when Derek didn't speak anymore. One by one the pack all filed in laying on the bed making one big puppy pile while they watched the movie.

"This is confusing" Isaac stated

"OH MY GOD" Stiles groaned and the pack laughed each and every one of them feeling..

_Complete_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I promise I'll be writing longer chapters as soon as I have the time! Anyway tell me your thoughts! Later lovelies! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank for your reviews! Its time for some PACK SNGGLES and some HALE MEMORIES!**

* * *

><p>Stiles head rested on Derek's chest, breathing in his scent, while that pack was lying around them. The movie had finished, which resulted in Scott putting 'Spirited away'.<p>

"Why would they go down the dark hall?" Erica asked

"They're adventurous duh" Scott replied and Erica shot a glare at him

"But the moving trucks were there, why wou-" Isaac started but was cut off by Stiles

"SHHHHHHH!" Stiles hushed, angrily from Derek's chest, Isaac on the other side of Derek with Scott behind him. Erica had taken a place by their feet with Boyd, Peter sat at the bottom of the bed alone but still close. Lydia sat next to Stiles, sighing every time there was a moment.

"This movie doesn't make sense either" Derek declared sighed and Stiles looked up at him with a glare

"Deal" Stiles said with a frown and Derek couldn't help but crack a smile. Derek relaxed and let him mind drift to his family's puppy piles.

"_Dad move over" 10 year old Derek complained and his father just relaxed his body making it harder for his son to move him_

"_To lazy" His father replied and the young werewolf growled, and kept pushing him. _

"_Now Derek" His mother said softly and Derek looked up at his mother with a pout_

"_He won't move" Derek stated and Taila shook her head, extending her arms _

"_Come over her" She stated as Derek crawled over his father and into his mothers arms. "Daddy's a big meanie butt" Taila joked making the child crack a smile and nod. "Bruce you should be nice to your son" Talia scolded, her husband grinned back at her as she smiled at him. _

"_Deerrrreekkk mmmovvveee" Cora whined pushing at Derek "You're lying on my arm, gggeeettt oooffff" Cora let of a whine reminding them all of a frustrated puppy._

"_You move" Derek taunted with a smirk and Cora shot up and full on jumped on him. Derek let out a whimper "Ouch!"_

"_Derek Pile!" Laura shouted jumping on her brother, they girls all went into fits of giggles at their brothers pain. _

"_You guys suck" Derek huffed snuggling closer to his mom._

Half way through spirited away Derek fell asleep contently, with his pack surrounding him. Stiles looked up smiled snuggling closer and then watching the movie.

"Wait! What ju-" Erica began but Stiles threw a pillow at her face

"Shh, Derek's sleeping and considering how rare that so, shut up" Stiles whisptered-yelled and the pack shut up looking at their sleeping Alpha with amused faces

"He looks so peaceful" Isaac sighed with a smile, squeezing Scott's hand who smile

"Yeah, he deserves some sleep" Scott commented, Stiles stared in awe at his face, he did stare at his face for long 2 hours last night but that's beside the point.

"Isn't tomorrow?" Boyd asked

"Yeah" Stiles replied with a nod still looking at Derek. Derek woke up slightly, sensing the pack was staring

"Stop staring at me" Derek growled making the others whip their eyes back to the TV. Derek drifted back to sleep, only awake momentarily.

_Complete_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Tell me your thoughts! I know, its short but I plan to have a little more cuddles soon! ;)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for your reviews! I really do appreciate it! Anyway, I thought I'd add a few smuggles before I jump into the fire! There will be fluff in that chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Fire. Surrounding him was fire; he looked to his right to see Stiles engulfed in the flames screaming. <em>

"_Stiles!" Derek shouted trying to reach him but something stooped him from moving. He looked down at his feet that were trapped in a metal coyote trap his feet bleeding. Then here was a familiar scream, he whipped his head around to see his pack burning, their screams filled the air encasing Derek, he couldn't move and he couldn't stop it. Derek shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He opened them again to find his family burning, their screams drowned out by the roaring flames. Suddenly he felt shaking, like someone was shaking him. _

Derek eyes snapped open to see, his pack staring back at him with concern looks. Stiles had his hands on Derek's shoulders, his eyes filled with panic and concern. Derek looked down at his aching foot, that was bleeding just like in his dream with burn marks crawling up his body. It was just like last year, every year he would wake up with burns as if he was in the fire. Laura said it was all in his head, but she woke up with them too.

"Derek? Are you alright?" Isaac asked and Derek looked at him.

"Derek you're bleeding!" Stiles exclaimed looking at his foot and Derek turned his gaze to Stiles. He felt like he was in a daze, unable to talk. The vision of seeing his pack burn as he looked at them.

"Derek?" Stiles asked again much softer but the scent of panic filled. Derek shook his head rubbing his eyes.

"Stiles" Derek replied calmly, Stiles sighed with relief

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked and Derek nodded.

"Fine, I need a shower" Derek muttered getting up causing the blood to trail across the sheets. Stiles eyebrows were scrunched together in concern

"Derek" Stiles murmured

"I'm fine" Derek insisted, walking over to the bathroom, limping slightly and ignoring the looks of his concerned pack. He closed the door with a sigh, looking down at his bleeding foot. Derek turned on the hot water and stripped off his shirt. Derek groaned in pain as the cloths slid over the burnt flesh.

_The fire raged on burning all the things he loved with screams drowning him. _

Derek shook his head rubbing his eyes, looking in the mirror. The burns had wrapped around his torso, around his arms and more on his legs.

"_Derek, I told you not to growl at your sister" Taila scolded her son_

Memories flooded through the Alpha as he peeled off his remaining clothes, stepping into the warm water.

_Laura and Cora laughed as they splashed their brother with the pool water._

Derek closed his eyes taking calming breaths; he tried pushing the thoughts out and thinking of his mate.

"_I can't wait to see who you end up with? So I can tell them stories of the time you forgot how to spell your own name!" Laura commented snorting with laughter _

"_I was still healing from being pushed off the roof" Derek countered glaring with no heat _

Derek switched the water from hot to cold, sighing. The cooling sensation made it stop burning so much.

"_We should ask a witch for the name of your mate" Laura exclaimed as Derek and her sat on the couch with pizza and old movies. This was two years after the fire and they had moved to New York._

"_What good would that do?" Derek grumbled and Laura looked at her brother _

"_Well when you hear their name you'll know" Laura explained and Derek raised his eyebrows at his sister_

"_I'll know when I meet them remember no need" Derek replied eating a slice of pizza _

"_Yea but maybe you could look them up now" Laura pressed and Derek sighed _

"_Only if you do it" Derek huffed _

"_I'll be glad to do it!" Laura exclaimed with an excited smile and Derek just rolled his eyes a smile tugging at his lips_

Derek took another calming breath holding back his emotions before turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist. The burns should be healed by the next day, they always had. Derek sat down on the edge of the bathtub. He took deep breaths resting his head in his hands. He heard a knock at the door before Stiles came in; he walked over silently crouching down in front of him, eye level with the alpha.

"Hey" Stiles said softly taking the alphas hands away from his face. Derek looked at the teen, sad eyes that had gone through too much pain and suffer for someone so young. "I'm here" Stiles wrapped his arms around the alphas neck pulling him into his embrace.

Derek relaxed but he was still tense and he couldn't stop the overwhelming sadness that the day had brought. He let a few tears escape before sucking in breath trying to calm down. He breathed in Stiles scent, relaxing a little.

_Complete_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I know it's a bit of a dower chapter and all! I'm sorry for not updating, soccer and what not! Any way just tell me your thoughts! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So I haven't updated in over a year and I apologize. I lost inspiration but I've obtained it once more! So this is the last chapter. **

Stiles' hand stopped when he felt not smooth skin but burnt skin "what the? Derek?"

Derek sighed softly "every year I get them... They always heal" the alpha pressed a kiss to stiles forehead "there's nothing I can do about it" Stiles frowned slightly, sadness was coming off Derek in waves. "really I'm fine"

"You should no better than to lie" Stiles commented as he tried to massage the skin that wasn't burnt "I'm kinda connected to you"

Derek chuckled and nodded "Yeah I suppose that would be anticlimactic but I'll be okay... I just need to get through the day."

"Okay" Stiles replied, he would let Derek talk about it on his own time. "I'll clear the pack out so you can get dressed"

"Thank you" Derek murmured as stiles went out into their bedroom

"Unless you want to see Derek naked, I'd clear the room" Stiles said "even if you do then get out"

"Awe" Erica and Lydia said as the pack shuffled out of the room which earned the, a glare from Stiles. After the pack cleared Derek came out and started to get dressed,

"Talk to me" Derek said after a moment then added a silent "please" Stiles immediately caught on and started rambling about why curly fries should be considered a breakfast, lunch and dinner food. Even after Derek was dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed, he listened to his mate talk, finding comfort in the familiar voice.

Stiles had shifted to the topic of his fathers health then how annoying coach Finstock was and then to how clowns were terrifying. Derek just sat and listened while stiles paced around the room, flailing his arms. Somehow Stiles topic got to mating and the whole sex with biting thing.

"And then Peter said the bond would be heightened when we completed the bond which Scott said was biting during sex and while that is kinky it kinda soun-" stiles was cut off by Derek standing and kissing his mate

"Completely the bond is marriage for wolves" Derek said softly against Stiles lips "I wanted to wait until you were completely sure." Derek was glad for the distraction.

"Does that mean Isaac and Scott are married in wolf law?" Stiles asked was he stared into Derek's hazel eyes

"Yes" Derek nodded

"Do you want to complete the bond?" Stiles questioned

"Yes but only if you consent " Derek replied

"Oh I consent like 100000%" Stiles stated with a slight grin which made the end of Derek's mouth twitch but he didn't smile.

"Get ready. I want to take you somewhere " Derek stated and stiles nodded, going to go shower and get ready

Derek took stiles to his families grave "Meet my family" Derek murmured "we can't hear them but they can hear us."

"Hey, I'm stiles" Stiles said and waved at the tomb stones

_Talia smiled as she watched the pair "hello" she said knowing they couldn't hear her. _

Derek had his arm tightly around Stiles waist, pain was clearly evident in the way he spoke, stood, and just everything about him shouted BROKEN. "I'm sorry"

Stiles hugged his mate tightly and they stood there together for what seemed like hours. Derek whispered stories of his family in stiles ear. Somehow they ended up on the ground and the pack had shown to offer respects and comfort for their alpha.

So every year this is what the pack would do. They would follow Derek and Stiles to the cemetery and just sit there either in silence or Derek would speak softly about his family.

About two months after the anniversary Derek mated Stiles completely and about two years later they found Malia, Peters daughter.

The pack grew and the rooms in the rebuilt hale house were filled. No the nightmares never stopped but now there was people to chase them away.

**Complete**


End file.
